Galaxy Megazord
The Galaxy Megazord is the primary Megazord of the Galaxy Power Rangers. It is created when the original five [[:Category:Zords (Lost Galaxy)|'Galactabeasts']] become the Galactazords with the power of the Transdaggers, with the Gorilla Galactazord forming base as the legs, the Condor Galactazord creating the waistline, the Lion Galactazord making the torso and head, and the Wolf Galactazord and Wildcat Galactazord becoming the arms. The Galaxy Megazord still retains its sentience from when it was the individual Galactabeasts, making it the first sentient Megazord of the Power Rangers franchise. The normal weapons for the Galaxy Megazord was its Galaxy Megazord Saber and the Condor Galactazord's body, used in the fashion of a crossbow. After it was upgraded with the Lights of Orion, it solely relied on its improved Galaxy Megazord Saber to fight though in An Evil Game the Condor Galactazord's Missile Launch attack was used to destroy Kubak as the Rangers didn't use the power of the Lights of Orion in that particular battle. This was also used during Mean Wheels Mantis against the Motor Mantis. This attack was attempted with the Lights of Orion against Grunchor in Grunchor on the Loose but had no effect on him. The Galaxy Megazord also has the ability to channel Leo's Galactic Fire Power as a weapon as shown with when it was used to destroy Grunchor. It can also fire small energy blasts from its hands as seen in Loyax' Last Battle. The Galaxy Megazord can also be used in Power Rangers: Super Legends. Cockpits Red Galaxy Ranger in Cockpit.jpeg|Galaxy Red Red Galaxy Ranger Lights of Orion in Cockpit.jpg|Galaxy Red (Lights of Orion) Green Galaxy Ranger in Cockpit.jpeg|Galaxy Green Green Galaxy Ranger Lights of Orion in Cockpit.jpg|Galaxy Green (Lights of Orion) Blue Galaxy Ranger in Cockpit.jpeg|Galaxy Blue Blue Galaxy Ranger Lights of Orion in Cockpit.jpg|Galaxy Blue (Lights of Orion) Yellow Galaxy Ranger in Cockpit.jpeg|Galaxy Yellow Yellow Galaxy Ranger Lights of Orion in Cockpit.jpg|Galaxy Yellow (Lights of Orion) Pink Galaxy Ranger in Cockpit.jpeg|Galaxy Pink Pink Galaxy Ranger Lights of Orion in Cockpit.jpg|Galaxy Pink (Lights of Orion) File:GalaxyMegazordCockpit.jpg|individual cockpits Lost Galaxy cockpit.jpg|Team Cockpit Galactabeasts The Galactabeasts are the primary Zords of the Galaxy Rangers in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. When activated by the power of the Transdaggers they become the Galactazords and form the Galaxy Megazord. The Galactabeasts are the first sentient Zords of the Power Rangers franchise, followed by Wild Force's Wildzords. They were found on an unnamed wild planet, captured by Scorpius' Stingwingers lead by a monster named Brunt, and imprisoned in large boxes. A fair distance from the planet, Maya heard the distressed call of the Wolf and other Galactabeasts on the Terra Venture. Against the warnings of Kai and Kendrix, she, Leo and Damon took the Astro Megaship out from Terra Venture's docking bay to the planet. Maya devised a plan in which she would use herself as bait to draw Brunt and the Stingwingers away, allowing Leo and a reluctant Damon to free the animals. When she returned, they were ambushed by Brunt, who returned sooner than expected, forcing them to morph and fight. Kai and Kendrix arrive in time to fend Brunt off long enough to free the Galactabeasts. The Galactabeasts express their thanks to the Rangers and depart before reappearing on Terra Venture, the Lion Galactabeast finishing off Radster (Brunt's replacement after he failed). The Galactabeasts appear to have taken up residence on the colony afterward, responding to the call of the Rangers ("Galacabeasts, arise!") whenever they are needed individually or together. The beasts never truly use their Megazord form until they are after turned to stone, a result of absorbing the noxious gases of Gasser, a monster who rendered all of Terra Venture unconscious for Furio to take control of the colony. As Gasser attacks the Galactabeasts, the Rangers utilize the energy from their Transdaggers to revive the fallen beasts. Their endeavor succeeds, reviving the Zords and transforming them into Galactazords, which allows them to transform into the Galaxy Megazord. As opposed to words or thoughts, Galactabeasts communicate with their respective Rangers and each other through feelings, which allows Maya, and later, Leo, to speak to them in the sense that they use their hearts. In the final events of Journey's End, the Galactabeast rescue both Mirinoi and the Rangers from certain death, when they transformed into the Galaxy Megazord of their own will and steered the battered central dome of Terra Venture away from the colonists into a nearby clearing. The colonists believed they perished in the explosion, only to be proven wrong a moment later when both the Zords and the Rangers emerged from the smoke, relatively unharmed. When Mirinoi is restored to its original state, the Galactabeast celebrate with fireworks. From there on out, the Galacabeasts remained semi-active, following the Galaxy Rangers wherever they went, as seen in Trakeena's Revenge, when they are called into battle alongside the Omega Megazord to combat Trakeena's third and final mutated form (a direct result of a poison knife thrown into Trakeena's lifeforce concoction by Olympius) on Earth. The Galactabeasts presently reside on Mirinoi with the Galaxy Rangers. Weapons Galaxy Saber.jpg|Galaxy Megazord Saber Ginga-sb-galconbowgun.jpg|Condor Galactazord Missile Mode Galactabeasts Lion Galactabeast The Lion Galactabeast/'Zord' is controlled by Leo Corbett and has the power to fire blasts of flame. It forms Galaxy Megazord's head and chest. During the events of Forever Red, the Lion Galactabeast did not follow Leo to the moon on the mission to stop Serpentera's revival, most likely because he was not called upon or was asked to stay behind. Condor Galactabeast The Condor Galactabeast/'Zord' is controlled by Damon Henderson and has the power to create tornadoes. It forms Galaxy Megazord's back, wings, waist, and crossbow. Gorilla Galactabeast The Gorilla Galactabeast/'Zord' is controlled by Kai Chen and has the power to fire jets of water. It forms Galaxy Megazord's hips and legs. Wolf Galactabeast The Wolf Galactabeast/'Zord' is controlled by Maya and has the power to fire blasts of lightning. It forms Galaxy Megazord's left arm. Wildcat Galactabeast The Wildcat Galactabeast/'Zord' is controlled by Kendrix Morgan and later by Karone and has the power to fire flower-shaped energy bursts. It forms Galaxy Megazord's right arm. Orion Galaxy Megazord Orion Galaxy Saber.jpeg After the Rangers obtained the Lights of Orion, the Megazord was upgraded as well, gaining a chestplate in the form of a giant "V", as well as a new Galaxy Megazord Saber and ornate horns. Notes *This was the first primary Individual Cockpit Megazord, the same concept would be used again on; for the Lightspeed, Storm, Delta Squad, S.W.A.T., High Octane, ValveMax, Mach & Beast-X Megazords. * No connection between the Quasar Sabers and the Galactabeasts is ever established or even hinted at in the show, despite the fact the emblems on the Quasar Sabers and the appearance of the Galaxy Rangers helmets all match their respective Galactabeast. * Just like it's counterpart, the Lights of Orion-powered Galaxy Megazord can be considered a precursor to future enhancement mode-exclusive Megazords: ** S.P.D.'s S.W.A.T. Mode and S.W.A.T. Megazord. ** Mystic Force's Legend Mode and Manticore Megazord. ** Jungle Fury's Jungle Master Mode and Jungle Master Megazord. ** Megaforce's Ultra Mode and Gosei Ultimate Megazord. *The Galactabeasts and the Galaxy Megazord Lights of Orion gear didn't have American toy counterparts. Appearances See Also *'Denshi Gattai Bio Robo - as the first Sentient mecha'. References Category:Megazord Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Zords (Lost Galaxy) Category:Five-Piece Megazords Category:Sentient Zords